


Comforting Love

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pete indulges in Chasten, taking a day off after Chasten has a bad dream.***********Best summary of their relationship: "Chasten was a person who desperately needed to feel loved, and Pete was a person who had decades worth of love stored up and ready to give."
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Comforting Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy second anniversary to Pete and Chasten! I was writing an anniversary fic but had writers block so finished this instead. It's mostly from Chasten's POV.

When Chasten wakes up slowly from a blissfully dreamless sleep, he opens his eyes to see the bare skin of Pete’s hip a few inches from his face, peeking out between the hem of a white undershirt and plaid flannel pajama pants. His gaze shifts upward to see Pete tapping away on his iPad, looking soft and comfortable, his hair still damp from a recent shower.

Chasten leans forward and presses his lips to that warm strip of skin. He hears a startled noise above him, but it’s quickly followed by the feeling of Pete’s left hand gently cradling the back of his head, his fingers sliding through his hair.

“Morning, love,” Pete says as he lowers his iPad into his lap. “Although technically, it’s actually afternoon”

“Shit, what time is it?” Chasten mumbles against his skin, eyes closed.

“A little after noon.”

“Fuck.” Chasten hasn’t slept in this late in a while since he met Pete. Good thing it’s a Saturday, he thinks, which, now that he thinks about it… “Aren’t you supposed to be at some event?”

“Not today,” he says as he continues to pet Chasten’s hair.

Chasten thinks that over, wondering if he’s mistaken, but he’s positive that’s not true. He usually takes the weekend off, but he distinctly remembers Pete talking to his staff about being there at a ribbon ceremony. 

“You did have to be at a event” Chasten insists.

Pete doesn’t say anything right away. Instead, Chasten feels him start to lean away from him, and the movement pulls a soft noise of complaint from the back of his throat. Pete keeps his left hand on the back of Chasten’s head, and as soon as his iPad is safely on the bedside table, Pete slides down the mattress so they can lie face to face.

“I took a personal day and sent someone else on my behalf,” Pete explains, his right hand slipping under the blanket to lay on Chasten’s bare side, his thumb tracing idle patterns on his skin.

“Why?” Chasten says.

“I wanted to,” Pete insists, sliding closer to Chasten until their noses brush. “You had a rough time last night. I didn’t want you to wake up alone.”

As those words sink in, Chasten can feel fresh tears pricking at his eyes. It overwhelms him sometimes that this is real, that he can look into Pete’s eyes and see how fiercely, how unconditionally he loves him. There are days where Chasten doesn’t feel worthy of it, but knowing that Pete will always be there for him, even when he doesn’t know how to ask him to be..It means a lot. It means everything especially after all the verbally and physically abusive relationships he had to endure which made him doubt his self-worth. 

“Hey,” Pete says softly, leaning back to get a better look at Chasten’s face. His hand moves from Chasten’s side to cup his cheek, his thumb resting lightly by the corner of Chasten’s eye. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” says Chasten, giving Pete a watery, but hopefully reassuring smile. “I just really, really love you.”

“I love you too,” Pete whispers back, expression impossibly fond.

Chasten leans in to kiss him, and Pete returns it easily. Heat ignites low in his belly as Pete deepens the kiss, licking into his mouth, and Chasten can’t help but tangle his fingers in those damp strands, blunt finger nails scraping -gently against his scalp.

Pete pulls back much too soon for Chasten’s liking, but he’s back a second later, pressing soft kisses against the side of Chasten’s neck, the hand on Chasten’s cheek moving back down to grip at his waist again—harder this time, needier. Chasten’s eyes slide closed in contentment.

“So, do I have you all to myself today?” he asks.

Pete hums in confirmation, and then slowly drags his tongue along the column of Chasten’s throat. Chasten can feel Pete smile against his skin as he moans, his cock stirring in his sweatpants.

“What should I do with you, huh?” Chasten wonders aloud, fingers tightening in Pete’s hair.

“Well,” Pete starts, leaning back so Chasten can see the suggestive look on his face. “I was planning to start with breakfast in bed, but now I’m thinking it might be nice to skip to dessert.”

Chasten is about to call him out on how cheesy that line is when his stomach rumbles loudly at the mention of food.

Pete sighs dramatically.

“Okay,” he relents, “I guess I should feed you first.”

“Sorry,” Chasten laughs.

“Don’t be,” Pete says easily, kissing him swiftly on the mouth before throwing the covers off himself and climbing out of bed. “How do pancakes sound?”

It sounds perfect, if he’s honest, but Chasten feels a little bad. Pete’s already put himself out by taking off from his mayoral duties to spend time with him today and he really shouldn’t have to bother with all that.

“Cereal’s fine, you don’t have to—“

“Too late,” he says, smiling cheekily. “I already made the batter while you were sleeping.”

“Peter—”

“Don’t get out of bed!” Pete calls behind him as he disappears out of their bedroom.

Chasten would be tempted to listen to him if he didn’t need to use the bathroom and also brush his teeth so he makes his way to their bathroom. He makes sure to rinse his mouth well so the taste of toothpaste won’t ruin his morning coffee.

Pete hasn’t returned by the time he gets back into bed, so Chasten checks his emails until he hears footsteps coming from down the hall. He looks up, expecting to see Pete, but the first thing that catches his eye is the various pieces of kitchenware that are floating into their bedroom.

“Show off,” Chasten teases when he sees Pete following close behind, a South Bend themed mug in each hand.

“Hey, I didn’t wanna spill the coffee, okay?” Pete smiles. “Can you pull out the tray table ?”

“Yeah.” Chasten reaches into the space between his side of the bed and his nightstand to pull out the wooden tray table he uses when he doesn’t want to do work outside their bed. 

He sets up the tray on the bed and Pete places everything on top of it. When he’s done, there’s one plate stacked high with golden, fluffy pancakes, a bowl of fresh strawberries, a tiny little jug of hot maple syrup Pete must have dug around in the cupboard to find, and two forks sitting in front of him.

Pete hands him a mug topped with whipped cream and cinnamon as he climbs onto the bed, careful not to spill any.

“I thought you said you brought coffee,” Chasten asks, tilting his head questioningly at the cup of what appears to be hot chocolate he’s holding.

“I did,” he smiles.

Chasten takes another look at the whipped cream on top. “Did you make me a mocha?” He’s usually open to any type of coffee after working as a Starbucks barista but his guilty pleasure is having extremely caffeinated and sugary drinks.

“Mhmm,” Pete smiles wider.

A complicated series of emotions grabs hold of Chasten. He knows how much extra time it takes to make this, and the fact that Pete put in that extra effort, especially after making him pancakes and not being out at an event as mayor, rather than just brewing dark roast(which Pete prefers) for the two of them...It’s incredibly sweet and Chasten loves him so much for it, but it’s—it’s not necessary. Pete doesn’t need to go so far out of his way for him, and Chasten certainly doesn’t want Pete to feel like he does.

“Uh oh,” Pete says, catching the look on Chasten’s face. “Here it comes.”

That throws Chasten for a second. “Here what comes?”

“You’re gonna tell me this is too much, right?” he says, as if plucking the words from Chasten’s brain.

“It is,” Chasten sighs. “I appreciate it, I do, but—you really don’t have to do all this.”

“Maybe,” Pete shrugs. “But did it occur to you that maybe I need to feel like I’m taking care of you as much as you need to feel taken care of right now?”

At Chasten’s stunned silence, Pete puts his own coffee onto the crowded tray table and reaches for Chasten’s free hand that’s resting in his lap, holding it in both of his.

“I love you,” he says, brow creased. “And last night… kinda freaked me out, honestly.” Pete looks down at their hands when he confesses, “I was up for a while after you went back to sleep trying to figure out what I did to make you feel like that.”

“That wasn’t your fault,” Chasten insists, hating the way the furrow in Pete’s brow deepens when he looks up at him again. “It was just a stupid dream based on some bad flashbacks to my previous relationships.”

“Yeah, but dreams come from somewhere, right? On some level, I made you feel like I don’t want you, and I just—I hate that. You’re my person, Chasten. There’s literally no one that’s more important to me than you,” he says, leaning forward in his desperation to make Chasten understand. “I need you to know that.”

Chasten sets his own coffee down on the tray table and tugs Pete into his arms, careful not to let anything spill. He leans back against the pillows and Pete settles willingly against his chest, his arm tight across his waist.

“I know,” Chasten reassures him, holding him close. “You’re my person too.”

Pete sags against him in relief and Chasten’s heart breaks a little.

“I think I just missed you,” Chasten admits after a second’s pause, running his palm over Pete’s back. On the way back up he slips his fingers under the hem of his shirt, seeking out his bare skin. “We’ve both been so busy with our jobs that it feels like we haven’t really had the time to just be together in a while.”

“So let me make it up to you,” Pete says, lifting his head off his chest to look at him.

Chasten opens his mouth to tell him he doesn’t have to, that this miscommunication was just as much his fault as it was Pete’s, but Pete doesn’t let him get the words out.

“Please, Chasten,” he insists with a pout. “Let me feed you pancakes and coffee and just spend the whole day making you smile, okay? That’s all I want to do right now.”

Chasten’s resolve dissolves in the face of Pete’s pout. He draws Pete up, closer, and Pete sighs happily into the soft kiss he presses to his lips.

“You’re a good man, Peter,” he says when they part, “and I can’t wait to marry you when you’re ready.”

Pete’s responding smile is soft and breathtaking, and Chasten thinks, not for the first time, that he never wants to look at anything else for as long as he lives. He leans in for another kiss, intending it to be short and sweet, but Pete doesn’t let him go for at least another minute, all but climbing into his lap as he presses needy kisses against his lips. Chasten is happy to let him.

“So is that a yes?” Pete asks when he pulls back for air. “You’ll let me spoil you today?”

The look on Pete’s face is impossible to turn down.

“Yes, I’ll let you spoil me today,” Chasten relents, and Pete smiles wider, “as long as you let me return the favor.”

“Fuck me through the mattress later and we’ll call it even,” Pete says, too happy to achieve the deadpan expression Chasten knows he’s going for.

“Deal,” Chasten laughs. “Now, come on, let’s eat before the pancakes get cold.”

Pete puts on an old episode of The West Wing on Netflix for them to watch as they eat off the same plate. The pancakes are a little cold, but they’re helped by the hot maple syrup Pete brought to go with them, and his coffee is delicious even though the whipped cream has entirely melted by the time he takes a sip.

“That was so good, babe, thank you,” Chasten tells him when they’re done eating, both because he deserves to hear it and because he loves to watch the way Pete melts under a compliment.

The smile Pete gives him is soft and pleased.

“Anything for you,” he says, pressing a kiss to his cheek before he takes the dishes to the kitchen.

Chasten folds up the tray table and puts it back where he found it before he relaxes against the pillows. Pete’s back a moment later, climbing into bed alongside him and settling against his chest. They manage to make it to the end of the episode before Pete loses interest in the show and starts kissing Chasten’s neck, his fingers tracing idle patterns over Chasten’s skin wherever he can reach.

Chasten lets him, without comment or much reaction besides the slow, encouraging caress of his palm up and down Pete’s spine, until he feels the tease of Pete’s tongue at the hollow of his throat. He curls the fingers of his left hand under Pete’s jaw and draws him into a kiss that tastes like pancakes and maple syrup.

Pete throws his leg over Chasten’s thigh, moving in so close he can feel him starting to get hard against his hip. Chasten deepens the kiss, chasing that sweetness inside Pete’s mouth with his tongue. Pete indulges him for a moment before he pulls back, a slightly mischievous glint in his eye.

“What?” Chasten pants.

Pete leans down to press a kiss to the corner of Chasten’s mouth.

“There’s something I wanna try,” Pete murmurs against his lips.

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhmm,” he says. “I think you’re gonna like it. Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” Chasten answers instantly.

“Can you turn over for me then, babe?” Pete whispers.

Chasten raises an eyebrow, but does as he’s asked, using the space Pete gives him to roll over onto his stomach. His confusion grows when Pete gathers the comforter and shoves it to the bottom of the bed.

“I’ll be right back,” Pete tells him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before disappearing from the bed to rifle through their closet. When he returns, it’s with a small basket and a large, fluffy towel.

“What’s that?” Chasten asks, rolling onto his side to get a better look. Inside the basket he can see a few bottles of massage oil. His eyes spark with interest. “Ooh, you’re gonna give me a massage?”

“Yeah” Pete nods with a smile, spreading the fresh towel on an empty space on the bed to save their sheets. “Would you like coconut or almond?”

“Mmm, coconut,” Chasten decides, moving closer so he can lie down on his stomach on top of the towel.

“Good choice,” he says, selecting the bottle and placing the basket on the floor by the bed. “This one doubles as lube.”

Chasten hums interestingly. “And what exactly are you planning on doing with it?”

“I’m sure you’ll tell me,” Pete says easily.

Chasten huffs a laugh and feels the bed dip under Pete’s weight as he kneels beside him. He feels Pete’s fingers at the waistband of his sweatpants, dipping just under the fabric.

“Can I?” he asks.

Chasten nods his permission, and Pete slides his underwear along with his sweatpants down his thighs and then off entirely, tossing them somewhere on the floor.

“Hmm,” Pete hums. Chasten turns his head over his shoulder to see Pete appreciating the view with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Chasten teases, resting his head back on the mattress.

“Don’t tempt me,” Pete says as he straddles Chasten’s hips and pops the cap on the massage oil. Chasten braces for the feeling of cold liquid on his back, but by the time Pete is smoothing it over his skin his hands have warmed it right up. 

Pete works the oil into his skin, rubbing the tension out of his neck and shoulders with a firm but gentle touch. It’s not long before Chasten feels like he’s melting into the mattress.

“God, Pete, how’d you get so good at this?” Chasten moans. Upon reflection, he adds, “Actually, don’t tell me, I don’t wanna know.”

He hears Pete giving a small laugh as he answers. “I watched some YouTube videos.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Pete says, running his thumbs up along Chasten’s spine. “You work so hard, Chasten to make your students succeed. I know you always wanted a professional massage but don’t really like it when other people touch you so I thought maybe I could learn,” he explains, and there’s the briefest pause before he adds, smile audible in his voice, “Plus, it gives me a great excuse to get you naked. I mean, admit it, this is pretty sexy, right?”

Chasten barely hears the second part, his brain stuck on the fact that Pete really spent time, money, and effort, despite his busy schedule as mayor, so he could give him some relief on bad days. The constant confirmation of how much Pete loves him is really starting to overwhelm him, and his eyes get a little misty just thinking about it.

“You’ve really gotta ease up with these romantic gestures, Pete. I’m starting to feel like a leaky faucet over here,” Chasten says, wiping at his eyes.

“Me too,” Pete says, and grinds his erection into Chasten’s lower back, effectively ruining the moment.

“Oh my god,” Chasten laughs, burying his face in his pillow. “You’re such an ass.”

“I know,” Pete says, sounding far too pleased with himself, and then he’s leaning down until his chest is resting on Chasten’s back, head to the side so Chasten can see his face. His eyes are bright and mischievous as he adds, “Made you laugh though, didn’t I?”

Chasten bites his lip in contemplation before he raises his head off the pillow. Pete meets him halfway, bringing their lips together in a sweet, teasing kiss. The angle is awkward, but Chasten hardly notices.

“Can I get back to work now?” Pete asks when the kiss ends.

“Mhmm,” Chasten smiles, content.

Pete leans in to peck him once more, on the nose this time, before sitting back up.

Chasten misses his warmth immediately, but the steady pressure of Pete’s hands on his back is a pleasure all its own. He loses himself to the sensation, lets himself float a little at a time until all he’s really aware of is how good he feels. His cock begins to ache the longer Pete touches him, growing thick where it’s trapped against his belly, but there’s no urgency, no desperation to come spoiling his enjoyment of the moment. His world narrows to the warm weight of Pete above him and the deep satisfaction of knowing that, no matter what, he will take care of him.

He must have fallen asleep because when his eyes flutter open again Pete is kneeling over his calf and he can feel his hands, slick with fresh oil, working slowly over his right thigh, creeping higher and higher. His whole lower body feels relaxed, like Pete’s already worked his magic there, and Chasten wonders how long he’s been out.

Chasten moans softly as Pete’s fingers brush his inner thigh, the arousal that’s been simmering just below the surface beginning to make itself known again.

“How was your nap?” Pete asks, sweeping his hands back down all the way to the sensitive spot just behind his knee.

“Amazing,” Chasten sighs, somehow feeling even more well-rested than he did when he woke up this morning. Maybe Pete’s right—he really should be getting more sleep during the week. “Sorry for falling asleep on you though.”

“I’m choosing to take it as a compliment,” Pete says, sliding his hands slowly back up towards Chasten’s ass.

“You should,” Chasten insists. “Doing such a good job, babe.”

“Yeah?” Pete asks, sounding pleased.

“‘Of course you are,” Chasten assures him.

“Good,” Pete says, and even though he can’t see him, Chasten just knows Pete’s preening silently behind him.

Pete then crosses his right hand to Chasten’s right thigh. Starting at the knee, he presses the heels of his palms into his muscle on the way back up, and Chasten’s cock aches as Pete’s thumbs edge dangerously close to the apex of his thighs. When Pete finally reaches his ass, he palms both cheeks and squeezes.

“God, Chasten,” Pete marvels, smoothing his hands over the swell of it. “Your ass is amazing, I should really play with it more.”

Chasten snorts into his pillow, but it turns into a gasp as Pete slips his oil-slick thumb between his cheeks, heat flaring up inside him at the intimate touch.

“Fuck,” Chasten murmurs as Pete rubs his thumb around his hole. “Did they teach you that in the massage videos?”

Pete chuckles. “I think we both know I don’t need a video to tell me how to touch you here.”

Chasten moans again as Pete slides his fingers down to press into his perineum, his thumb still working in slow, steady circles.

“Feels good, huh?” he asks rhetorically, like he can’t see the way Chasten’s hips twitch forward to grind his cock against the mattress.

“Mhmm,” Chasten hums, spreading his legs a little wider. Pete takes it for the message it is.

“You want my fingers in you?” he asks, and Chasten can just imagine the hungry look on Pete’s face.

“Please,” Chasten answers breathlessly, biting his lip in anticipation. They don’t usually do it this way, but Chasten is so relaxed and turned on that it sounds like the best idea he’s ever had.

Chasten hears the sheets rustle as Pete reaches for the coconut massage oil again. He can’t help but tense up a little as Pete rubs a lubed finger against his hole.

“Just relax,” Pete says softly, kissing his lower back, “and tell me if you want me to stop, okay?”

“Okay,” Chasten agrees with a small nod.

Chasten takes a deep breath and releases it as Pete slides his finger inside him, his body opening up for him. It’s a little uncomfortable at first as Pete stays mostly still, just getting him used to the feeling before he starts to move. His finger barely grazes his prostate, giving him nothing but a taste of what he needs.

“More,” he gasps after a minute, digging his fingers into the mattress. “Please.”

Chasten feels another finger teasing at his hole before it breaches him. Pete gives him a second to adjust before he starts to fuck him, spreading his fingers on every other thrust to open him up even more. He feels it when Pete finds his prostate, blunt fingers crooking downward against it, and Chasten cries out as he jerks in Pete’s hold.

“You like that?” Pete asks, pressing an openmouthed kiss to his tailbone. “You want more?”

Chasten gasps, spreading his thighs wider. Pete makes him wait for it, rubbing his fingers over that spot inside him that drives Chasten fucking crazy for what feels like an hour before he pulls out. When his fingers return, there are three pressing into him, splitting him open and filling him up more than he has been in a good long while. Pete peppers kisses along his back, his ass, anywhere he can reach as Chasten gets used to the stretch, his rim taught over Pete’s fingers.

Soft gasps and moans tumble from Chasten’s lips, unable to be contained once Pete starts to fuck him again, nailing his prostate on every other thrust. His breath hitches in his chest as frissons of pleasure snake through him, driving him closer and closer to the edge.

“Fucking hell, Chasten,” Pete murmurs, something like awe in his voice. “Are you going to come for me like this?”

“Fuck, I think I am,” Chasten moans in response, just as surprised.

Pete curses and redoubles his efforts, curling his fingers more firmly into Chasten’s prostate as he fucks them in and out of him. Chasten moans, grinding his cock harder against the mattress, desperately seeking that extra bit of stimulation he needs to get off.

“Don’t stop,” he begs, so close his thighs are shaking with it.

“So fucking hot, Chasten, love you so much,” Pete groans against the small of his back. “Come on, come for me, know you want to, babe.”

Pete’s encouragement and a particularly well-timed twist of his fingers sets off Chasten’s orgasm, his whole body going hot all over as he clenches down on Pete’s fingers and comes onto the towel below him.

Pete keeps pressing kisses to his skin, teasing his prostate until his touch crosses that line between just right and too much and Chasten whines, grabbing blindly for Pete’s wrist to stop him. Chasten’s hand falls boneless back at his side when Pete gently withdraws his fingers, murmuring an apology as he does.

Pete cleans the lube from his hands and Chasten’s hole with the towel before he gently rolls Chasten over onto his back, pulling the dirty towel out from under him and shoving it to the floor. Chasten is so blissed out, he doesn’t even think to complain about the oil seeping into their sheets.

Out of nowhere, he feels the wet heat of Pete’s tongue on his lower belly, and his eyes fly open to watch him lick the come off his skin. As Pete’s mouth envelops the head of his softening cock, Chasten’s eyes slip closed again with a soft moan, his head falling back against the bed.

A moment later, once Pete’s cleaned him up, Chasten feels him straddle his waist. Chasten’s hands come to hold his hips instinctively as he opens his eyes to see Pete looking down at him, his hair brightened by the afternoon sun filtering through the window.

_ He’s so beautiful _ , Chasten thinks, and Pete smiles like he’s said it aloud.

Pete leans down for a kiss, fingers threading through his hair as he coaxes his tongue into Chasten’s mouth so he can taste himself. Chasten moans, chasing the bitterness on Pete’s tongue with his own. It could be seconds, minutes, or hours later when Pete tugs his bottom lip between his teeth, rough back of Chasten’s throat. Pete releases him, soothing the bite with his tongue.

“Ready for more?” Pete asks.

Chasten opens his eyes to see Pete looking at him, eyes dark and hooded.

“There’s more?” he asks, still dazed from his orgasm.

“I’m only halfway done,” Pete answers, his smile sinful when he leans back to look down at him. He lets his fingers skim down Chasten’s broad chest, catching on a light dusting of chest hair and brushing against his nipples. “Still got so many kinks to work out.”

Chasten very pointedly does not take the bait by asking what kind of kinks Pete has in mind.

Instead, he lets his gaze wander over the length of Pete’s body, from his wild hair to his rumpled t-shirt, and lower still. It’s then that Chasten notices how hard Pete is, the outline of his cock clearly visible through his pajamas, a wet spot of considerable size darkening the fabric. Chasten is struck by the image of Pete tugging down the waistband and shuffling closer to feed his cock into his mouth. It makes his mouth water just thinking about it, and he finds himself sliding his right hand from Pete’s hip to the front of his pants. He bites his lip as he feels Pete’s cock jump against his palm.

Pete catches his wrist and takes both of his hands in his, interlocking their fingers as he presses them gently back into Chasten’s pillow.

“Later,” he promises, capturing Chasten’s lips with his once more. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Chasten relents, content for the moment to let Pete continue while he lies back and thinks about all the ways he can thank him for it later.

Pete gets back to work, starting at Chasten’s shoulders and working his way down to his collarbone before moving on to his arms. When he’s done with his right hand, Chasten expects him to gently lower it back down to rest beside him like he did with the other one, but this time he presses a soft kiss to the center of his palm. The tenderness of Pete’s touch takes his breath away just like always, but when Pete starts to kiss each of his fingertips, Chasten can’t help what he does next.

Chasten taps Pete’s full bottom lip with the tip of his finger and Pete opens right up for him. Two of his fingers disappear into the warmth of Pete’s mouth, and Chasten is hit by a sharp surge of arousal at the sight of his lips stretched over him, the soft heat of his tongue between his fingers. He presses them in deeper and Pete moans softly, his hips twitching fruitlessly forward, eyes boring into Chasten’s as he sucks.

Chasten rises up to meet him, desperate to kiss him again, but Pete plants his hands on Chasten’s shoulders and shoves him back onto the bed, his fingers slipping from Pete’s mouth with the movement.

“Nice try,” Pete grins. “But I’m still not done with you.”

“Sorry,” Chasten says, with a smile that shows just how sorry he isn’t. “Got carried away.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Pete laughs, shaking his head. He leans in close again so Chasten almost has to close his eyes to see Pete’s lips. “But come on. Be good for me now and I’ll be so good for you later.”

There’s a part of Chasten that still wants to flip Pete over and absolutely wreck him, but he can see how badly Pete wants to play this thing out, and Chasten is powerless to refuse him. Besides, it’s not like he isn’t enjoying himself.

Chasten steals a kiss before he nods. “Okay,” he agrees. “I’ll be good.”

“Promise?” Pete asks, and Chasten can see the mischievous glint in his eye, but he agrees anyway.

“Promise.”

True to form, Pete plays dirty as he moves on to massage Chasten’s chest, teasing his nipples with his lips, tongue, and fingers until Chasten is squirming. From there he works his way down his stomach, kissing along the hard plane of his abdomen. He looks up at Chasten as he nibbles on his hip bone, just inches away from his cock, which has slowly started to stiffen once again, and it’s no small miracle that Chasten manages to keep his fingers from running through Pete’s hair.

“Peter,” Chasten whimpers as Pete sucks a maddening bruise into the crease of his thigh a few inches lower, as if he’s testing Chasten’s self control.

“Shh,” he soothes, pressing a close-mouthed kiss against the darkened patch of skin. “Just a little longer.”

He leans back up to sit on his knees between Chasten’s thighs before he starts to massage them. Chasten moans as the tension he carries in his thighs releases under Pete’s attentive fingers.

Pete waits until he’s explored just about every other part of Chasten’s body before he finally, finally, slides between Chasten’s thighs to give his cock some attention. He wraps his hand around it, gently stroking it to full hardness as the other plays with his balls.

Chasten struggles to keep his hips still when Pete leans down to take the head into his mouth, the velvety softness of his tongue like heaven as it teases his slit. He brings his hands toward Pete’s head, itching to bury themselves in his smooth hair, but he stops just short of doing it, letting his hands fall back to the mattress with a barely audible whine as he catches himself.

Pete reaches for Chasten’s left hand and threads their fingers together as he pulls off his cock.

“It’s okay,” Pete tells him, pressing open-mouthed kisses along his shaft. “You can touch me now.”

Chasten weaves the fingers of his free hand into Pete’s hair instantly and delights in watching Pete’s eyes flutter closed as he goes back to sucking lightly on the head. He can feel more than hear the content little moan Pete makes around him at his touch. Chasten’s eyes drift closed, just enjoying the tease of Pete’s mouth, the way Pete’s thumb caresses the soft skin of his palm.

He opens his eyes when Pete disentangles his fingers from Chasten’s grip just in time to see him slicking them with the coconut massage oil.

“Wait,” Chasten says, and Pete pauses with his fingers halfway to his own ass. “Get up here.”

Chasten half expects Pete to remind him he agreed to take the backseat this time, but instead Pete releases his cock from his mouth and rises up onto his knees, going in to kiss him.

“Not like that,” Chasten corrects him with a shake of his head.

Pete’s head tilts in confusion, but he gets what he’s asking for a second later, a filthy grin breaking out onto his face as understanding dawns on him. He tugs off his shirt and strips his pajama pants off eagerly before straddling Chasten’s chest, facing away from him. Chasten grabs him by the hips and drags him closer until his ass is directly over his face. He locks his arms around Pete’s thighs to keep him exactly where he wants him before he licks right over his hole with the flat of his tongue.

Pete’s hips jerk at the sudden sensation, a moan slipping from his lips. The sounds Pete makes as he continues to flick his tongue over his hole are high and needy, spurring Chasten on to narrow it to a point and slip the tip of it inside him.

“Fuck, Chasten,” Pete moans, shoving his hips back further against Chasten’s face before he warns, a little breathlessly, “Don’t let me come. I need to come with you in me,” before he feels the wet heat of Pete’s mouth around his cock once again.

Chasten groans and works his tongue deeper inside Pete’s ass, fucking it in and out of him a few times before letting his head fall back against his pillow—as much as Chasten would love to keep giving Pete’s ass the attention it deserves, there’s no way he’s going to last if Chasten keeps eating him out like this.

Instead, he spreads Pete’s cheeks wider with his palms and smoothes his thumb around the pink furl of his hole. It’s loose and slick enough now for him to slip the tip inside. Pete whimpers as Chasten tugs his thumb to the side just a little to watch it stretch.

“Pass me the lube,” Chasten says, voice rough with arousal, and Pete tosses it vaguely in his direction, too overwhelmed to be precise about it.

It lands on the bed nearby and Chasten reaches for it, gently removing his thumb. He slicks his fingers and slides two of them inside Pete at the same time. Chasten’s cock slips out of Pete’s mouth as he cries out and drops his forehead to Chasten’s thigh, fingers digging into the mattress. Chasten can feel pre-cum dripping from the head of Pete’s cock onto his chest as he fingers him open, careful to avoid his prostate as much as he can.

He’s three fingers deep with a fourth teasing at his rim before Pete gasps, “Enough, I’m ready.”

Chasten withdraws his fingers and waits as Pete turns himself around on shaky knees to straddle Chasten’s hips. Pete’s eyes are dark and unfocused as he looks at him, his lips red, wet, and a little swollen from use.

I did that, Chasten thinks with no small amount of pride.

Chasten slicks his own cock as Pete settles above him, knees on either side of him. He holds himself steady as Pete sinks down onto his cock in one smooth movement, moaning at the scorching, tight heat of him, and it’s only Pete’s hands planted on his chest that remind him to stay still. To distract himself from the need building inside him to fuck his cock deeper into him, Chasten runs his hands along Pete’s flank, focusing on the softness of his skin beneath his fingertips until Pete’s caught his breath.

Pete starts to roll his hips into Chasten’s in a slow, dirty grind, eyes pinning him against the mattress like a stuck butterfly. Chasten reaches up to roll his thumb over Pete’s nipple, pinching it just hard enough to make him gasp and tighten up on him. His hips start working harder, and by the time Pete is bouncing on his cock, Chasten can’t look away from him, enraptured by the flush high on Pete’s cheeks and the little moans that get forced out of his open mouth every time his ass hits the cradle of Chasten’s hips. He’s the most beautiful thing Chasten has ever seen, and his heart swells with so much love and gratitude for him that he has to sit up and pull him down for a kiss.

Pete wraps his arms around Chasten’s shoulders and kisses him back, licking into his mouth as he squirms desperately in his lap. 

“Is it my turn yet?” Chasten asks against his lips when a particularly well-aimed grind of his hips makes Pete’s mouth drop open in a gasp.

“What?” Pete pants, a little deliriously.

“To spoil you,” Chasten reminds him, kissing his way down to his jaw, then his throat. He sucks lightly at his skin before he adds, “We had a deal.”

“Do I not look—ah fuck—spoiled right now?” Pete asks, tugging Chasten up by his hair to look at him in the eye.

“Not yet,” Chasten answers, reaching up to run his thumb against Pete’s full bottom lip, “but you will.”

Pete visibly shudders in anticipation. “Fuck, yeah, okay,” he answers. “Do whatever you want to me.”

Chasten leans in to steal another kiss before he flips Pete onto his back with surprising grace, keeping himself seated in the process. Pete’s back hits the mattress.

“Oh god” Pete says, wrapping his legs higher around Chasten’s waist. 

Chasten laughs and leans in to kiss him again, a light press of lips that quickly turns filthy as Pete teases his tongue into Chasten’s mouth. Chasten grabs hold of the backs of Pete’s thighs and pushes them further toward his chest, folding Pete nearly in half as he starts to fuck him again, the room filling with the sound of skin slapping on skin.

It’s not long before Chasten feels Pete start to tighten around him, hears the pitch of the little “uh, uh, uh’s” he’s making turn a little sharper, and he angles his hips so his cock brushes his prostate that much firmer. Pete keens, and a heady mix of pleasure and pain breaks out over Chasten’s skin as Pete digs his blunt nails into his shoulders.

Chasten reaches between them to get a hand on Pete’s dick to push him over the edge and all it takes is another few thrusts before he’s coming on Chasten’s cock, so hot and tight around him it makes them both cry out.

He fucks Pete through it, but he doesn’t let himself succumb to his own impending orgasm, determined to make Pete come one more time before he does—Pete’s been so good to him, it’s the least he deserves. He waits for Pete to stop trembling beneath him before he pulls out and sits back on his knees. Pete whimpers unhappily at the loss.

“You didn’t come,” Pete frowns, looking down through the V of his thighs at Chasten’s cock, still flushed and hard between his legs.

“Turn over,” Chasten pants.

Pete obeys him instantly, propping himself up on shaky knees and spreading his thighs wide enough that Chasten can see his hole between his cheeks, slick and open for him. It’s a beautiful sight, but Chasten doesn’t take advantage, not yet. Instead he grabs Pete’s legs and tugs him further down the bed. Pete yelps in surprise, but otherwise stays where Chasten puts him.

Chasten slicks himself with a little more lube before he leans over Pete again, nudging his legs closer together with his knees on the outside of Pete’s thighs. He slips the head of his cock between Pete’s cheeks and lets it tease against his rim.

“Is this okay?” he asks, giving Pete the opportunity to deny him if he’s too sensitive for this.

Pete nods. “Shit, yeah, come on.”

This time, when the thick head of his cock breaches Pete, he’s so much tighter.

“Oh fuck,” Pete groans, head tossed back so his hair tickles Chasten’s shoulder. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, Chasten.”

Chasten can’t help but share that sentiment, Pete so tight around him he feels like he’s going to burst any second, but he pushes that down and focuses on giving Pete what he needs.

“Mmm, I know,” Chasten coos in his ear, sliding one hand in Pete’s hair and the other under his arm to brace against his chest as he presses deeper inside him. “Bet you feel so full right now.”

Pete nods, gasping desperately.

“You like it?” Chasten asks, rolling his hips slowly into Pete’s until he’s as deep as he can get. “That feel good?”

“Yeah,” Pete moans, “fuck, yeah.”

“Good boy,” Chasten says, dropping kisses to Pete’s shoulder before starts to fuck him in earnest.

In this position, Pete can’t do much more than bury his face in his pillow and take it, but that doesn’t stop him from trying, high, thready moans clawing at his throat as he shoves his hips back to meet Chasten’s thrusts as much as he can. Chasten groans into Pete’s neck as he spears him open on his cock, the tight, clutching heat of him almost unbearable.

“Pete,” Chasten groans against his skin. “So good for me, always so good for me.”

“Only—fuck—only for you,” Pete gasps.

“That’s right, babe,” Chasten says, grinding his hips harder against him. “All mine, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Tell me.”

“I am yours,” Pete moans.

“Show me,” Chasten orders. “Come for me again.”

Chasten changes the angle of his thrusts until Pete shouts and he knows he’s found it. He keeps driving his cock right up on his prostate and, sure enough, moments later Chasten feels Pete’s walls clench down on him again as he starts to come.

“That’s my boy, come on, let me hear it,” Chasten all but growls in his ear, and Pete practically sobs as his second orgasm of the day rocks through him.

Chasten doesn’t let up after he’s finished, just keeps thrusting his cock in and out of him until Pete’s a squirming mess beneath him.

“Chasten,” Pete begs, “please come, god, please, I can’t—“

“Where do you want it?” Chasten grunts, seconds away from the finish line.

“In me,” he answers, dissolving what’s left of Chasten’s self control. “Want it in me.”

Chasten groans, arousal sharp in his gut at Pete’s words. He tumbles over the edge moments later, snapping his hips forward one last time before he comes, filling Pete up just like he wanted. Judging by the way Pete whimpers and shudders beneath him, he can feel the warm rush of it inside him.

They lie there, gasping, until Chasten has the presence of mind to lift his weight from Pete’s back. Chasten pulls out of him as softly as he can, one hand spreading open Pete’s cheeks so he can watch his come leak out of his hole, something possessive deep inside him satisfied by the sight.

“‘Love,” Pete pants tiredly, his hand reaching back to land on Chasten’s thigh. “Come here.”

“I know,” Chasten answers, “just a second.”

He leans over the side of the bed for the towel they cast off the bed earlier and cleans up the mess between Pete’s thighs before he lets himself fall back on the mattress beside him. Pete wriggles over to him and Chasten opens his arms, bringing Pete close to rest against his chest. He presses his face into his hair, breathing in the soothing scent of the expensive shampoo he bought him for Christmas. They’re both sticky with sweat, come, and massage oil, and in desperate need of a shower, but for the moment Chasten is content to soak up every bit of contact he can get right now.

Chasten is on the edge of sleep when the sudden sound of laughter Pete buries into his chest draws his attention.

“What?” Chasten asks, smiling down at Pete.

“I need another shower,” he explains, laughing again.

Chasten huffs a laugh into Pete’s hair as he drops a kiss to his head. “I’d apologize, but I’m not sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Pete says, looking up at him with a sated smile. “Totally fucking worth it.”

“Yeah?” he asks, even though he knows the answer. “I give you what you needed?”

“You always do,” Pete sighs happily. A subtle wince passes over his face as he shifts further up the bed to kiss Chasten, soft and sweet. “Fuck,” he whispers against his lips. “I’m gonna be feeling you for fucking days, Chasten.”

“Good,” Chasten grins, kissing him again as pride swells in his chest.

“What about you?” Pete asks when the kiss ends. “I spoil you enough?”

“More than enough,” Chasten laughs. “You were perfect. You are perfect.”

Pete bites his lip as a pleased grin blossoms on his face. Chasten runs his fingers through Pete’s hair and smiles fondly when Pete’s eyes drift closed as his nails graze his scalp. Pete nudges further into Chasten’s touch and sighs in contentment. 

“I love you,” Chasten sighs, the affection he feels carrying through in his tone.

Pete opens his eyes to look at him, expression soft.

“I love you too,” Pete replies. He settles back against Chasten’s chest, pressing a gentle kiss right over his heart. It’s the simplest touch, over before it’s even really begun, but it makes Chasten ache with all the love he has for him.

Chasten was a person who desperately needed to feel loved, and Pete was a person who had decades worth of love stored up and ready to give. Like two puzzle pieces, they were a perfect fit.  They always were with Pete filling in all of Chasten’s edges and making him complete, whole in a way he’s never been without him. Having Pete in his arms—feeling the unnatural warmth of him against his skin, hearing the soothing cadence of his breathing—is a balm on Chasten’s soul. Chasten knows, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he belongs to Pete and Pete belongs to him. 


End file.
